Ourobouros of the Dream
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: She thought she was ready for this: to cut all bonds, gain power, and have the revenge she so greatly seeks. Yet when the person she loves most, the one that brings her happiness in this miserable world is dying in her arms due to her own greed she realizes that it's not worth it. She would rather spend eternity with him than to drown herself in darkness & vengeance.


_Prologue: Birth of Infinite and Dream_

"N-Naruto… ?"

Satsuki Uchiha, one of the last remaining Uchiha in Konoha, a girl infamous for her cold attitude and her beauty, was staring in horror as she looked at the pale expressionless face of her best friend, the only one who ever gave a damn about her, the one who stuck by her side through thick & thin, as she clutched in her hands his bleeding heart.

"Hey Naruto… why aren't you saying anything…?"

His body slid off her arm, collapsing on the ground as blood leaked out of the hole in his chest.

"Y-you're bleeding Naruto… We need to stop that… or you'll pass out."

She tore her shirt apart, not caring that she was now just wearing a bra to keep her modesty, and wrapped it around Naruto's chest.

"Come on… we need to go get help."

She picked him up carefully, not caring that her back was now soaked in blood.

"We should get back to Konoha; Tsunade will be able to patch you up."

Despite saying that, she was heading off somewhere else. Not toward Konoha, nor Otogakure. In all honesty she didn't really have a destination in mind.

"You know… I wouldn't mind going to that Ramen stand you keep mentioning once we get back…"

She had no idea that her Sharingan was activated.

"You know… you're fighting skills suck. We're going to have to fix that…"

The shape of it changed into a Nuclear symbol signifying its evolution to the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"We can hang out for old times sakes…"

Tears poured out of her eyes.

"You still haven't said a word…"

Her steps were getting weaker.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment for hurting you? I'm… I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise…"

She stopped walking altogether.

"Please…just say something…"

She then noticed something: she was somehow still clinging to Naruto's heart.

That was it.

She collapsed on the ground and let loose a loud scream filled with nothing but regret and despair and could be heard all the way back to Konoha.

As her screams died down she was reduced to a sobbing mess, hugging the body of her best friend and first (and only) love with all her might.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry…."

She kept apologizing to him.

She heard the sound of barking, signifying that Kakashi is nearby.

She scowled and practically let out a growl. She was NOT in the mood to deal with Konoha bullshit right now.

Kakashi was now here, yet before he could even mutter a word, or even glance at the corpse of his former student he was met with extreme resistance.

"GO AWAY!"

Black flames surrounded him, trapping him in an unbreakable prison.

Her eyes widen in shock, before realization took hold.

"Mangekyō Sharingan… I actually did it."

She laughed, yet it wasn't one of happiness, it was one of regret and self-loathing.

"I hate him… yet in the end I played to his fucking tune!"

She hated her brother for what he did; she was so desperate for power that she would have… no that she has done… everything to obtain it.

She did… exactly as what Itachi told her to do.

How could she be such an idiot?!

Despite her claims she followed him like a well-trained dog.

She gritted her teeth in rage.

She reached out towards her eyes, intending to pluck them out just to spite herself and her brother. Yet fear quickly overcame her and with some struggle she stopped her attempt of self-mutilation.

"Dammit… I'm such a coward… Naruto… why did you fall in love… with such a despicable being…?"

A subconscious part of her wishes that Naruto had never fallen in love her. He would have found actual happiness, fall in love with some other girl, all while leaving her behind in loneliness and misery.

She looked back at the wall of fire. She has no idea how long it'll last but she wasn't sticking around to find out.

She picked up Naruto and set out once more, ignoring the calls of her former sensei…

* * *

_1 month later_

Laying by a tree in the middle of the desert was Satsuki Uchiha and the corpse of her friend/victim.

She had been travelling across the lands, surviving on what was available.

Anytime someone came near them with ill intent, or to simply take Naruto away from her, she simply burned them away with Amaterasu.

After some time did she find out that overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan can cause blindness and permanent loss of the bloodline. Only the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan can save her fate.

Yet she didn't seek the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. In fact when she learned of this fact she decided to overuse it.

She no longer relied on her ninja training to defend her, simply burning everything away.

This is her penance, yet it's not enough.

Now all she can see is just blurred images and the blue sky.

It had been weeks since she last eaten and drank anything. She was skinny as hell, with her ribs showing and her lips dry and cracked.

Naruto was in an even worst state: His flesh being a rotten gray color, parts of his skin already missing, his hair losing its lustrous red color, eyes completely milky white, and finally was the rotten smell of decay.

"This… looks like a good place…"

Honestly it was a miracle that she survived this long. She is also surprised that she didn't encounter any nin from Oto & Konoha. Although then again it's possible she did and she simply burned them away with Amaterasu.

Honestly there's actually a chance some of those nin may have even been some of her former classmates.

She giggled; the thought of her killing some of her old classmates without even paying attention actually seemed humorous. Even before Orochimaru marked her, hell even before Itachi massacred her clan, she actually has quite a strong dislike of her fellow genins.

She coughed out small splotches of blood.

Huh… Did she catch something along the way?

'I'm going to die here…'

It was fitting.

'Starving, thirsting…'

For someone like her.

'Blind and alone…'

To die like this.

'Yet I…'

Tears dripped out of her eyes.

'I don't want to die…'

She turned to look at Naruto.

"I don't want to die… in this world."

She gently caressed his hair.

"I want… a second chance… with him…"

She was steadily blacking out.

"… away from this hell…"

A sob escaped her lips. Why? Why was she born in this loveless place of murder and greed? Why is she so weak to seek anything of her own?

With power she can make things go her way. With power she can force others to submit rather than the other way around. With power… she never has to worry about anything ever again.

What she didn't know is that each Mangekyō Sharingan has unique abilities depending on the user's state of mind, heritage, and/personality. Sometimes it's possible for it to gain completely new abilities just by the user's own will, desperation or desire.

In this case because of what she wants her Mangekyō Sharingan had instantly developed a new ability… the ability to manipulate time and reality.

In this case she has just enough chakra for her bloodline to rip a hole through reality itself.

She had no time to react as it sucked her and Naruto before disappearing, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Pain

Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it Stop! Make it Stop! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

She has no idea where she is. She didn't care in the slightest.

Her body was in so much pain that she couldn't even let out a whimper.

Everywhere she looked was a kaleidoscope of colors.

As she looked down, she noticed something horrifying: her hands are dissolving into nothingness!

She struggled to prevent her imminent death, she tried to call upon her chakra, but nothing worked.

What was worse was that she can see the same thing happening to Naruto, and since he's dead, the process was working much faster.

"N-Naruto…!"

He's gone, not even a speck of dust left of him.

She cried once more and this time she didn't fight back her impending death.

As she was now only an eye she only had enough time to say:

Why?

* * *

Why?

It 'looked' around the empty void of colors.

It has no form, no gender, it is nothing.

Yet somehow it can think, it can feel. With this… came emptiness.

It didn't know why. This feeling… it wanted it to stop.

It tried to… create more like itself, except it couldn't interact with them or perhaps they refused to interact with it.

Eventually they left this void to create things of their own.

All it does is watch as they start their creation.

Here lay the gods and the beasts.

Perhaps it can…

Something stirred within it; with great will it started to construct itself a physical body like the beasts.

First came the hands with four fingers & a thumb, with black claws, and covered in purple scales. Second came the legs which are quite birdlike in appearance. Then came the body which is extremely long and serpentine with many hook-like spikes. Its tail is long and whip-like with a tuff of fur at the tip. Finally came the head, reptilian in nature with the spikes clustered around it and the neck, its mouth full of numerous fangs and a forked tongue.

What was now floating in the void is a massive dragon of infinite power. Its body is now complete.

It opened its eyes, revealing purple slit eyes with a strange symbol.

For the first time it can see, for the first time it can hear, for the first time it can taste, for the first time… it can feel.

What's this?

Something was pouring out of its eyes.

It wiped its eyes to see what it is.

Water? Is it leaking?

It did not understand what this water in its eyes mean, though it did not really care.

With this it decided to interact and explore the realm that its fellow deities have called Gaia.

It was unaware that with its physical form it has now capture the attention of the first beasts and its fellow deities.

* * *

Excitement… Happiness

It has been some time since it made its body, some time since the first humans went out into the world.

Since that time the humans have spread out though they have lost much of their power and longevity.

The first beasts are long gone leaving their much weaker descendants to roam Gaia, which is a shame since it found them entertaining.

Not only that but there are now beings called angels and devils roaming the world with each having their own realm to call home.

They, along with the gods and descendants of the first beasts, have taken a human form now.

It has no idea why but when Adam and Lilith had first been created it felt stunned. When Adam and Eve created the rest of humankind it felt happy and excited.

Why?

They are just measly humans nowhere near their prime and are perhaps the weakest creatures in all of existence, bringing shame to their ancestors.

Yet still why did it feel excited and happy? As if an opportunity has arrived, as if… a second chance is given to it.

Perhaps… it should have a human form.

It's body started to shrink down, loosing many of its draconian features; what now stood was a little girl with black hair and emotionless gray eyes. The only hint of her inhuman nature are her pointy ears which are easily hidden by her hair.

Despite how young she looks (pre-teens to be exact) she has such an ethereal beauty to her that it would turn the heads of many men.

That and the fact she's currently naked.

She examined her body, though she was a bit unsatisfied with it.

'Maybe if…'

Her body started aging till she was in her late teens to early twenties. With a voluptuous frame and large breasts with wide hips she was definitely going to catch a lot of attention.

She nodded in satisfaction before walking off to the nearest human settlement… completely naked.

* * *

Irritation.

Annoyance.

She has now just discovered just how annoying other people can.

They keep getting in her way, always trying to grab her attention for one reason or another. She usually blasts them away (of course considering how powerful she is, it often proves fatal). She was greatly offended when men would look at her lustfully (though she has no idea why, only that it felt like she was saving her looks for someone else) and would intentionally try to kill them.

She tried to wear clothing to attract less attention except she does not have a good sense of 'attracting less attention.' Her clothing consists of a dark purple Gothic Lolita type with an opening revealing the entirety of her breasts with only black tape to cover her nipples.

Yeah… not her best choice of clothing.

She is starting to hate the noise.

But still… she's not done yet; she still needs to find this thing to fill the void in her heart.

As such she will continue to wonder this pitiful world.

If there is one good thing about coming here, it was the name that others started to call her by:

Ophis.

* * *

_Dimensional Gap_

She was laying in the void, her birthplace, in her child form.

It could not find what it was looking for. As well as the noise and the pests finally rid of her patience.

No reason to stay any longer she returned back to whence she came.

Though silent, the emptiness grew to the point it was almost unbearable.

No matter what she does it will not go away.

Perhaps she can try one of those earthly techniques. What was it call again? Ah yes, sleeping.

Perhaps she should try sleeping to see if it will rid this feeling.

And so she closed her eyes and for the first time ever the infinite serpent entered the realm of sleep.

She will not rid of the emptiness but instead will receive the answers she seeks.

* * *

_Despair._

_Regret._

_Rage._

_Hate._

_All my life was filled with darkness and blood._

_My family dead, my brother a monster._

_I cared nothing but to seek revenge._

_Yet there was a light in the end. A boy, no, a man, who always tried to make her smile, to always make her happy, to always show her the light that will always shine only for me._

_And still I…_

_I treated you like trash._

_Yet you always smiled for me._

_Why?_

_I don't care… I always want to see you smile._

_Why?_

_I let the darkness drag me down again… how weak I was._

_Why?_

_I have done something terrible._

_Why did I kill you?_

_I'm so sorry, please forgive me…_

_Naruto…_

* * *

Ophis opened her eyes

She remembers everything.

"Naruto…"

For the second time in her life…

She cried.

* * *

_Ancient tales tell of a serpent who was the first one of creation._

_For reasons unknown the serpent created the first gods, they in turn created the realms we would call Earth, Heaven, and Hell while filling these places with beings we would call Beasts, Humans, Angels, and Demons._

_As time passed the serpent descended to our realm in the form of a beautiful maiden. Everyone took to calling her Ophis._

_She travelled across the world yet was always harassed._

_Some seek to court her, some to gain her allegiance, some to gain her power, some to take advantage of her naivety._

_Yet they all failed in the end._

_She returned to her realm once more._

_But not for long._

_She returned as the Infinite Serpent, seemingly in a rage, as she tore through the realms in a destructive crusade._

_Many tried to stop her only for them to meet their demise._

_Yet she stopped and returned to her realm once more._

_To this day everyone fears the Dragon God._

_Her rampage has caused her to gain a new moniker…_

_Chaos._

* * *

_Dimensional Gap_

Ophis was once more in her home.

Except this time there was an aura of despair surrounding her.

She remembers everything: Her time as a human, her time meeting and befriending her first and only love, the massacre of her clan, her descent into madness… her killing him.

She tried so desperately to search for him, not caring on the obstacles that got in her way.

After all if she is here then surely Naruto should also be here.

Right?

Yet she found nothing.

Every realm and yet she could find no sign of Naruto's existence.

Everything… what's the point…?

Her depressive musings were interrupted as the sound of a dimensional crack.

Something is invading her home. She is not amused.

However before she could do anything, her senses were hit by tremendous power, so vast that it actually shocked her and halted her movements for a bit.

After that came an earth-shattering roar.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Any lesser being would have coward in fear but Ophis was no lesser being.

Out from the crack came a massive Great Red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings. His overall length measures around 100 meters.

Ophis was shock at this being's appearance as not only could it actually rival her it was also one of the First Beasts as well.

'So some of them did survive…'

The Great Red Dragon took notice of Ophis.

The two stared at each other, one with curiosity while the other with irritation.

Ophis was completely unaware that this dragon would be the key to regaining her happiness.

* * *

Author's Notes

Welp here's another Naruto/DxD fic posted.

As you can see Satsuki Uchiha has reincarnated into our loveable Dragon God Ophis herself.

As you can see she is the FIRST being to technically come into existence and created the first gods (the God of the Bible included) who in turn created the DxD universe.

Ophis' dragon form is a combination of a classic Eastern Dragon and the Dalamadur from Monster Hunter

Ophis is also Chaos the first Primordial God in Greco-Roman mythology (don't know why no one ever thought of using that idea)

Think of the First Beasts as a combination of Kaijus (Monsterverse), Monsters (Monster Hunter), and Endbringers (Worm). They're as their name basically states the very first creatures to come to existence (older than angels, devils and other gods besides the primordials). Before anyone asks yes both Great Red and Trihexa are First Beasts. They also happen to be the ancestors of Dragons, Dinosaurs, and Youkai (though the Youkai are descended from one specific First Beast). They won't make that much of an impact (though I am planning a DxD fic where these creatures will have an important role).

I'm pretty sure everyone knows who Great Red truly is.

If any of you aren't sure what exactly happened then let me explain: Essentially Satsuki used her own unique Mangekyō Sharingan ability to essentially create a portal that leads to another universe however it also sent her through time and since she had no control of the ability at the time it ended up sending her to the VERY BEGINNING of time in that universe. As such the very void tore her & Naruto apart. Through sheer willpower she managed to survive the ordeal as a bodiless being, unintentionally causing her to rise to a higher form of existence. Though the trauma & ascension caused her to forget her time as a human for a while.

Anyway time for the next fic!


End file.
